star_wars_enter_the_forcefandomcom-20200213-history
Edward Vaatil Arevalo
Full Name: Edward Vaatil Arevalo Age: 55 Gender: Male Species: Human Allegiance: Sith Empire, Arevalo Powerhouse Aliases: His Majesty, His Exellency, The Emperor, Darth Nox, Lord Arevalo, Darth Arevalo, Vanguard of Oblivion, Overhead of House Arevalo Skills: The Force, Lightsaber Fighting. Home: Alderaan Parents: Ceasar Arevalo, Elaine Aisha Arevalo. Spouse: Ashara Zavros Issue: Nathalie Arevalo, Emilie Arevalo. Childhood Edward Vaatil Arevalo the Second was born as the third and last child of Lord James Ceasar Arevalo of House Arevalo. Vaatil was born force sensetive but his sensetivity was not discovered until a later age. Vaatil was not a mischevious child. But not a very obediant one either. He demanded obediance from everyone, including his father. who was not hesitant to discipline his child. After finishing basic school on Alderaan, Vaatil majored in Public Speaking, History, And Study of Ancient Relics Conquest of the Empire After Darth Vaatil, a highly trained advanced strike team, and Noriha Redblade, The Wrath of the Emperor, slaid Malgus the Betrayer, The Empire was in a state of dissaray, and many people were questioning the current Empire. Vaatil, intentionaly agreeing with Malgus's views and ideas, he could not accept them, as they gave him a new idea, to form his own Empire. With the state of dissaray, Vaatil decided to set up his powerhouse, and plot to overthrow the Empire. Emperor Vaatil After Vaatil's instation as Empire, Vaatil installed alot of new systems to the Sith Empire, A list of the changes is found under. Line of Succsession With Vaatil's ascendance to Emperor. He wanted to keep Arevalo blood running through the Royal Family as long as possible. And therefore instated a line of succsession, so there would be no fighting over his possition as Emperor. The current Heir Apparent to Vaatil's throne, Is Nathalie Arevalo Policies of Emperor Vaatil Once Vaatil became Emperor of the Sith Empire, he changed around on many policies and laws, for more specifics see main article: Policies of Emperor Vaatil Personal Armada of Emperor Vaatil Vaatil instated an entire army to be his personal armada. This armada being separated from the Imperial Armada itself. When Vaatil became Emperor he wanted to be as safe in this possition as possible, He enacted a law that Vaatils Personal Armada would be mobilized on his command only, and its only purpouse is to protect the Emperor in any way possible. Vaatil's Personal Armada consists of: *A fleet consisting of 156 of Harrower Class cruisers. *An Field Army of infantry troops (200.000 men.) *Sixteen companies of Armoured vechicles (200 units per company) *The Hellraiders, An Elite group of soldiers, (ca 10.000 men) *The Personal flagship of Emperor Vaatil Arevalo, The Awakening Vaatil, Master at Manipulation and Force Master Vaatil has always since the age of 10, been a skilled persuasionist. He once persuaded his nanny to kill herselves, when she tried to make Vaatil do his homework. He once managed to trick his father that he was doing Homework, when he actually left the planet and were gone for two days. Once Ceasare discovered Vaatil's force sensetivity, He sent him to Korriban to recieve Training, Vaatil was around 25 at the time. This is where Vaatil first met Overseer Harkun. Whom he managed to force persuade to kill his own acolyte, Ffon Althe. Vaatil only grew in skill when it came to the force, and his Manipulative skills. Once when he was on the Dark Council, he once tricked the entire council into doing his bidding, on several occations actually, he stood as practicaly the Acting Emperor. Vaatil's skill in persuasion and manipulation made him able to secure the Empire for himself, in a massive coup d'etat. He managed to calm the uproaring Empire with his speeches to plant his ideals in his subjects. Physical Conditions During a mission of support to Ryloth Vaatil took three stray bullets, two in his knee and one to his abdonmen. Vaatil currently suffers from fallback from the injury, resoulting in him being unable to propperly walk anymore, Resolting again in Vaatil permanantly using a cane for support while walking. Vaatil's cane Vaatil's cane is a long cane with a wooden bottom part of old sprucewood, its been polished to prime condition. The Handle is made of silver, and is in the shape of a wolfs head, The connector between the wooden stick and the handle is detachable, containing a dagger for emergency uses. Relationships Relationship to other Arevalos Ashara Zavros(Arevalo) - Vaatil met Ashara on Taris during his hunt for the force ghosts, he persuaded her to help him find it. When Ashara then betrayed him. Vaatil slaid her masters by the tomb of the ghosts, and instead of punishing Ashara, Vaatil took her in as his apprentice. They later, after some time fell inlove, and got married after the demise of Thanathon, and she has served faithfully by Vaatil's side ever since. Emiliee Arevalo ''- Vaatil's relationship to Emiliee is unknown, many suspect that while she is a foul rouge and pirate, Vaatil still loves her, because she is his daughter. ''Nathalie Arevalo - It is obvious to anyone within the Empire that Vaatil loves his daughter Nathalie, for she is the heir apperent to the Empire. Nathalie is strong in the force, and apprentice to her Father. Ceasar Arevalo - Vaatil has never had much love for his father, as Ceasar has always treated him like a lesser being, But Vaatil has still given his father good possitions innside the Empire, and treated him well. Until Ceasar decided to betray Vaatil in an attempted coup to reform the old Empire. Vaatil could still not kill his father, so he froze him in Carbonite and locked him away in Vaatil's treasury. Relationship to other members of the Arevalo Powerhouse Gazerar Arol - Vaatil has placed his trust in Gazerar after he rejoined Vaatil's Empire, originaly to preform the coup d'etat. But when Gazerar stayed with Vaatil afterwards he was appointed Lord, and Lord Commander of the Imperial Guard. Blackvoid Bloodstone - Vaatil apprentely trusts Blackvoid as much as he trusts Gazerar, Vaatil elevated Blackvoid to the possition of Mandalore to keep the Mandalorians under Vaatil's command, and because Vaatil trusted Blackvoid to serve him in that possition. Vequisah Xexari - Vaatil finds his apprentice Vequisah ovelry arrogant and sarcastic, but he still enjoys watching her display her loyalty to Vaatil and his Empire. Uriah Issei - Vaatil has placed some trust in Uriah, as she has served him well during his reign as Emperor, she was elevated to General during the battle of Quesh, and has still been sent on important missions for Vaatil Nooblord Bloodstone - Vaatil seems to have placed trust in Nooblord, as he serves him well and loyaly. Vaatil elevated him to Lord, and placed him under his own apprenticeship. Quotes by Vaatil *"I am Death Incarnate, I am fire and I am storm, I am the last thing you see before you die, and I do not take orders from the likes of you." -Vaatil before pushing Darth Marr out a window *"The Empire will cheer at me, and they will love me for anything I do. For I am their sheperd, and they are my sheep." -Vaatil observing his 54th birthday celebration *"Family First, Never put anyone or anything before the wellbeing of your family." -Vaatil in conversation with Blackvoid and Gazerar Notes Category:Arevalo Powerhouse Category:Sith Category:Empire Category:Darth Category:Force User